How Quicky Things Fall Apart
by JMS529
Summary: This is my way of fixing the ending they gave us. Spoiler for S5 series finale. Takes over from where the finale ended. What I think would happen down the road.


**How Quickly It Falls Apart**

Marshall stares out of his new office and looks at Mary and Delia working on their reports. His focus is mostly on Mary. It's been three months and every conversation they have is strained. Both of them were afraid to ask normal questions in case it would cause them to fall back into old routines.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Insp… Chief Inspector Mann," Marshall answered still trying to get used to the new title.

"What time are you getting off today?" Abigail asked.

Marshall ran a hand over his eyes knowing the answer wasn't going to make her happy.

"It'll be late. I have a meeting with Stan at five and then there are some other things that need to be wrapped up."

"What other things?"

"Abs, you know that I can't discuss my job."

"Your job or are you working late with Mary? She has a partner let them work it out so we can have some alone time. I think it would be great for everyone."

"No, you think it would be great for you. Mary, Delia and I are all going to be working tonight. I'll get home as soon as I can. Could you please get off Mary's case? I've already cut her out of my personal life. She's an inspector that works for me and yes, we're going to have to talk and work together. The only time she calls is if it's work related. I think this is something we need to talk about when I get home."

"Fine, I'll see you tonight."

Marshall hung up and wanted to beat his head against the desk. The fact that he let Mary go should have been enough for Abigail, but it wasn't. She still wondered if every time the phone rang, it was Mary calling him for something. She barely called him. Delia was the one playing go between more often than not.

Lately between the promotion and trying to keep Abigail happy he felt an unimaginable amount of stress building up. The worst part is most of the stress came from his home life and not his job. Abigail and he were fighting a lot more since him and Mary stopped hanging out together. He wasn't even sure what that meant. Just that it concerned him a lot.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary finished typing up her report and was about to drop the file in Marshall's inbox. She could see the tension in his jaw and wondered if he was okay. A part of her wanted to ask, but that was a personal question and she assumed that meant it fell in the let me go category and not allowed.

"Here's that file you were waiting for. Delia and I are going to run out and grab some supper. You want us to pick you anything up on the way back?"

"That actually sounds good. Pizza, burger or whatever you're getting," Marshall replied, handing Mary some money.

"Alright, we'll be back in plenty of time to meet the newest witness."

Marshall nodded in understanding and returned to his paperwork.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary made a mental note to talk to Stan. She may not be able to ask, but Stan was allowed. She had to admit she was worried about Marshall. The tension seemed to be constant the last month and a half and getting worse.

"Delia, I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes."

Delia nodded and started to gather her things while Mary left the room and headed into the bathroom. Hitting speed dial three she waited.

"McQueen."

"How's D.C., Stan?"

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"What a girl can't check in with her old boss? I thought you wanted us to stay in touch."

"If you just wanted to reach out and talk to me, you'd do it when you're home from work. What's going on?"

"Have you talked to Marshall at all lately?"

"I'm talking to him today. Is he okay?"

"Not really sure. I'm not allowed to ask."

"Mary?"

She rolled her eyes forgetting that Stan didn't know. So she summarized what happened before he left. Mary and Marshall had decided not to tell Stan with him leaving.

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Stan, his whole body language has been tense for the last month and a half. It seems to be getting worse and I'll freely admit that I'm worried about him. That should tell you a lot."

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Stan."

"Anytime."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Stan sat in his office in Washington D.C. and couldn't help, but think about Mary, Marshall and Delia. After his earlier talk with Mary he was concerned about Marshall. The worry didn't leave him just because he moved. It was hard being this far away from his surrogate family and it sounded like things weren't okay.

Seeing the time he grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Mann."

"You realize that you've earned the title and can use it?" Stan asked, slightly amused.

"Not used to it yet."

"How are things going?" Stan asked, but could hear some of the tension that existed in Marshall's voice.

"I think we're all still trying to adjust to the changes."

"How are you handling that?"

"It's okay. Delia and Mary are actually working well together. It's strange to not be out in the field as much and yet working a lot of hours."

"Marshall, I was your boss for a long time. What's wrong and don't tell me nothing. You sound tense and it's been a quiet week there."

"Should've known you'd be keeping tabs on us."

"I trust you to do the job or I wouldn't have recommended you for it. Something isn't right. I can hear it in your voice."

Marshall sighed he didn't want to answer, because to do so would be to finally admit the truth.

"It's not worked related, Stan. It'll all work out in the end."

"Abigail?"

Marshall rolled his eyes, he should have known better.

"Doesn't care for the work hours again or phone calls in the middle of the night."

"The phone calls or Mary's phone calls?"

"It's complicated, Stan."

"It shouldn't have to be. She's a police officer and knows you're a Marshal. With you being their boss, Mary is going to have to call. I'm assuming she's only calling when necessary."

"Yeah, she usually has Delia call anyways."

"Yet Abigail, still isn't happy and from the sound of it neither are you."

"We're happy when work doesn't interfere, but every time the phone rings she questions the validity of it."

"Marshall, this job will always interfere and there is no way to keep that phone from ringing. What happens if Mary or Delia gets shot? Is Abigail going to have problems with you going to the hospital in the middle of the night or during a cookout or family gathering? It sounds like the two of you have issues that you need to confront before you consider getting married. Look, I know that you love her and want to make it work, but it doesn't sound like either of you are happy. The two of you need to sit down and figure out what will make both of you happy and if the two of you can get to that point. You need to work through your problems now and not later."

Marshall closed his eyes not wanting to think about what Stan just said.

Stan knew he probably said more than he should have, but if Marshall marries Abigail and they don't work this out or find that they can't then he was headed for a world of heartache. Marshall didn't deserve that.

"Let's go over the reports," Stan said, when Marshall had remained silent.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two weeks later, Mary pulled into her driveway and entered the house to see Norah crawling on the floor with Brandi trailing her. It had been a long night with Delia getting injured. She had spent the majority of the night at the hospital with Marshall waiting for word on her partner.

She had given Marshall the details of what happened, but after that it was an awkward and uncomfortable silence. Abigail had arrived an hour later and planted herself between the two of them causing and even greater amount of discomfort. Mary couldn't help but think back to the hospital.

"_I heard over the scanner that one of yours was down." Abigail announced walking towards Marshall. _

"_Delia is in surgery. We're waiting on the doctor's to tell us how she is," Marshall replied. _

_It was the next phrase that turned things from awkward to uncomfortable.._

"_Well, why don't I stay with you Marshall, since I'm off for the rest of the night and Mary you can go home to Norah? We can call you when we hear something."_

"_She's my partner and I'm not going any where until I know she's fine." Mary snapped back irritated. _

"_Abigail, can I have a word," Marshall said, pulling his fiancée off to the side. _

_Mary didn't know what was said, but they both returned and sat down. Once again the room was silent, but Mary could feel Abigail staring between her and Marshall before settling back in the chair for the wait. _

_The doctor finally came out and told them Delia would be fine and they were moving her to a room. She was to stay overnight for observation. _

"_Can I see her?" Mary asked. _

"_We'll come and get you when she's settled. Only two visitors allowed at a time." _

"_Abigail, why don't you go home? Mary and I are going to need to talk to Delia and then fill out paperwork. I'll be home after that." _

_Abigail nodded her ascent before kissing Marshall and leaving the hospital. Mary rolled her eyes. _

_Mary looked at Marshall. _

"_She does realize that I do have to call you because of work and that occasionally we need to talk about work right? I don't get what her problem with me is, but I'm not going to put up with her trying to tell me what to do, especially where my partner is concerned." _

"_Mare…" _

"_Mary"_

"_What?" Marshall asked confused. _

"_My name is Mary or Inspector Shannon. It's not Mare. That's a nickname used for friends. You wanted me to let you go and I did so you can be happy with Nancy Drew. That means we're work associates and nothing more. You can't have it both ways, so either call me Mary or Inspector Shannon. Mare no longer exists for you," Mary bit out before turning to head towards the nurse coming towards them.. _

Mary knew how childish it had sounded, but she didn't care. This whole thing sucked. She was trying to behave though because Marshall's happiness mattered to her, but she was getting tired of how uncomfortable things were between her and Marshall. She missed her only friend. She was following the rules, but it wasn't easy.

"Mary, you with me?" Brandi asked.

"Sorry Squish, what?"

"Kenny called looking for you. I told him you were working."

"Thanks," Mary replied, before picking up Norah and taking her into the nursery to change her before calling Kenny.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall parked his car in the garage and sat there for a few minutes. His conversation with Stan and Mary's words at the hospital were swirling in his head. To add to his confusion his own father's words came back to haunt him.

When he talked to Mary on the balcony it was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He didn't like pushing her out of his life, but he loved Abigail and wanted to marry her. Tonight things had changed.

Mary was right, he cut her out of his life and they were only work associates and she wanted to be treated as such. He couldn't blame her, but it hurt to hear her say they weren't friends anymore even though it was his call. Then there was Abigail's appearance at the hospital. Just because she was a Detective, didn't mean she could be coming around every time she heard about something over the police scanner. It wasn't her place to be there and as much as he appreciated her concern she wasn't a Marshal and didn't know what was going on. She should have at least called first especially since she knew he wasn't out in the field.

Marshall knew the problem stemmed from Abigail worrying that he was going to fall into old patterns if he worked with Mary. Mary was still an issue even with her being out of his personal life. Stan was somewhat right about his happiness. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Mary meant when she said happy was buried under a lot of things.

Taking a deep breath, Marshall realized it was time to have a long hard conversation with Abigail. Something needed to give and he wasn't sure that they could work out even if it did. Most of the blame was his and he knew it.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abigail had come back from the hospital and called her best friend in Texas. She was confused, hurt and admittedly jealous and needed sound advice. It felt like everything was falling apart. She and Marshall were struggling a lot since his promotion.

"Hi," Abigail said when she heard the hello.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"How do you know if you're still playing second fiddle to someone else? I can't decide if it's me or reality."

"What happened?"

Abigail filled Jeff in on the last few months, Mary and the latest incident at the hospital.

"Are you asking me because you don't know the answer or are hoping to be convinced it's not what you think?"

"I don't know. Marshall says he loves me and I believe him, but I don't know that he loves me enough."

"He walked away from his best friend because you gave him an ultimatum. You were happy at first, but things have been changing and from the way it sounds neither of you is happy. I think you know the answer to this. You forced his hand and while understandable in many ways it might have been the beginning of the breaking point."

"You act like it wasn't fair."

"Was it? Did Mary do anything to you? What if Marshall told you the same thing about me? What would you do about it and how much resentment would it cause you down the line. You knew they were close, just like Marshall knows we're close."

"The difference is that I'm not in love with you nor have I ever been."

"No, but you knew that he did love her at one point. He's trying to work things out, but you need to think about his actions and what they mean. I'm not saying anything was done intentionally on anyone's part, but the signs are there and you turned a blind eye toward them. Abigail, you push the issue and try to wipe Mary out of his life completely and it will cause an extreme amount of resentment. I hate to quote and old saying, but if you love something set it free and if it comes back to you then it was meant to be."

"He won't come back."

"Then I think you know the answer to your question."

"I'm better for him," Abigail insisted, not ready to give in. Stubborn pride and love was getting in her way.

"That isn't your call to make. Talk to him. He seemed like a decent guy. You both need to talk about your feelings and what is causing the strain between the two of you. Either you can work it out or you need to walk away before you both hurt each other a lot more."

"Thanks, Jeff." Abigail said, as she heard Marshall enter their house.

"How's Jeff doing?" Marshall asked, hearing the end of her conversation.

"We need to talk," Abigail said.

"Yes, we do."

"This isn't working and we both know why. You asked Mary to let you go and she did, but you haven't let her go. I'm not sure you can."

"Why do I have to give up my best friend? I don't have a problem with you talking to Jeff."

"I was never in love with Jeff, but you've been in love with Mary for years and deep down you still are. I know that you love me Marshall. You're just not in love with me enough to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't think I can marry you, knowing that Mary is still going to be a part of our lives. It's not fair to any of us."

"She'll always be a part of my life. I know I miss being able to talk to my best friend about something other than work."

"I can't be second choice in your life. I know you've tried to put my feelings ahead of yours. I appreciate that, but it's not enough for either of us. It's time to face the truth," Abigail said, sliding the ring off her finger.

"I do love you, Abby."

"I know, but you love her more. At least we figured it out before getting married."

"I'll pack some things and get a hotel room. We can figure the rest out later," Marshall replied unable to stop the tear that slid down his cheek.

Abigail nodded and watched Marshall walk up the stairs. She sat down and wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall drove around Albuquerque for hours before finally just heading to the office and sleeping there. A part of him wanted to go to Mary's and talk to her, but he wasn't sure he was allowed to do that anymore.

Looking at the ceiling he wondered how it got to this point. Four months ago he had a best friend, fiancée and life had been good. Three months ago it started falling apart. Now he had nothing. He wondered if this is how Mary felt after she agreed to let him go.

Closing his eyes unable to think about everything that went wrong he finally fell into a restless sleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary pulled into her parking spot and noticed Marshall's truck parked in the lot already. It was early for him to be here. She knew why she was here early. Last night had turned into a disaster of epic proportions. Brandi had volunteered to watch Norah so Mary could surprise Kenny at his house. When Mary arrived she ended up being the one surprised when the half naked woman answered the door. She closed her eyes and thought back to last night.

"_Kenny, you have a visitor," the girl called out. _

"_Who is it babe?" Kenny called back, before walking into the living room and stopping in his tracks. _

_Mary glared at Kenny before turning her attention to the woman. _

"_Let me guess, single Mom. He likes you better than anyone in awhile?" _

"_How did you know?" the woman asked, confused. _

"_Still using your son to pick up single Mom's because they put out. As for the how, I made the mistake of hooking up with him. Do yourself a favor, walk out the door and don't look back, like I'm going to." _

_The woman looked at Kenny in disgust and walked out leaving the two of them alone. _

"_Was that really necessary? It's not like we were an exclusive item. Friends with benefits and preferably no sleepovers unless someone was watching the kids overnight. We weren't staying strangers, but also weren't dating exclusively." _

"_I introduced you to my family and coworkers. Silly me, I thought maybe the little boy act you had at the coffee shop was just a cover for an insecure single Dad. My mistake for that. Do me a favor and don't bother calling me again." _

"_Can we at least talk about this?" _

"_No, we can't. Talks never turn out good. Just say it was fun while it lasted," Mary said, before turning and walking out the door._

She had invited him to Stan's farewell party because of the things he said to her when he found out her family issues were her father's death. He said everything Marshall had told her over the years and it was that moment she made a bad choice. He was Kenny and not Marshall. He couldn't replace her friend no matter how hard she looked she wouldn't find a replacement.

With that thought, she got out of the minivan and headed inside.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abigail was glad that she had the day off. She wasn't ready to deal with anybody. She knew her decision was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. There were many decisions to be made and she needed to talk to someone about them. Dialing the phone she waited patiently.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom," Abigail replied.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Abigail took a deep breath before responding. Her parents had liked Marshall.

"The wedding is off."

The few minutes of silence spoke volumes to Abigail and she couldn't stop the tears the fell from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I finally saw the truth. Marshall loved me, but not as much as he loves someone else. He did everything I asked to make it work, but he wasn't happy and neither was I. He tried, but it wasn't working and there isn't a way to fix it."

"Let's start at the beginning so that I know what you're talking about," her mother said softly.

Abigail told her about everything Marshall and Mary. How it made her feel and the choice she forced him to make.

"Does she feel the same way about him?"

"I don't know. They have a bond like nothing I've ever seen. Not even partners on the police force. It feels like I'm still in second place and she's not even in his life anymore."

"You ignored it and told him it was okay. Sweetie, you love Marshall and you turned a blind eye to the truth. At least you realized it before things went any further. I'm so sorry honey."

"Is it my fault?"

"I doubt it's either of your faults. Marshall loved you, that was obvious, but to ask him to shut out one of the most important people in his life probably pushed the truth closer to the surface. I having a feeling you were both fighting it. I'm sorry you got hurt. What can I do for you?"

"Thanks, Mom. Nothing right now," Abigail replied, sniffling. "Is Dad there?"

"Yes, you want me to tell him?"

"Make sure he knows it's not Marshall's fault completely. I'm the one who called it off. I just need to talk to him about something else."

"There are a few openings in the police department. I overheard the other day."

"How did you know?"

"It would be too hard on all of you to have to maintain a normal healthy relationship. Seeing them would be hard on you and awkward. It would strengthen your dislike for Mary and from the way it sounds she's not to blame either. You need to get away from Albuquerque and the memories to heal. I'll get your Father."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A week had passed since Abigail and he broke up, and Marshall still found himself sleeping at the office. A part of him couldn't bring himself to get a hotel or apartment. It would force him to admit what he did and he was trying to fix his heart right now. Getting himself up off the sofa and folding the blanket he stuffed it away so that no one knew.

It was probably silly, but he couldn't help it. He was heading out of the office to go to the gym to work out and grab a shower when his phone rang.

"Mann."

"This is Abigail."

Marshall felt his heart rate accelerate as he feared this would be the conversation of how to divide things up. It would finally be completely over and he couldn't hide from it anymore.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Marshall asked.

"I've made some decisions and we need to settle things before I move."

"You already found a house?" Marshall couldn't help but be surprised.

"I'm staying with my parents until I get a house and officially interview for the Detective job."

"You're moving back to Texas."

"Yes, I want Oscar. You aren't home enough to take care of him. We can sell the house or you can buy the rest of it from me. I think it's best for both of us if we spend some time apart."

"I'll call a realtor and put the house up for sale. I don't feel right staying there. When it's sold, I'll make sure you get your half."

"Okay."

"When do you leave?"

"My two week notice is up on Friday and I'm leaving Saturday."

"Abigail, I never meant for any of this to happen. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"I know, Marshall. You aren't the only one who hurt someone here. I forced you to do something painful and wrong to make me happy. It wasn't fair or right. I'm sorry. Just find a way to be happy. Talk to Mary and I mean really talk to her. If you're not what she wants find a way to move on. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, you do too. Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"I think this is our goodbye, Marshall. It's best we don't see each other. I'm not ready for that."

"Goodbye, Abigail."

"Goodbye, Marshall."

Once he hung up the phone, he felt empty inside and yet at the same time a slight form of relief. That caused him to feel guiltier then he thought possible. Marshall knew that Abigail was right about talking to Mary, but it wasn't the right time. He needed to heal his own wounds.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary was pissed at her witness. First he made her get back to the office late and she had some paperwork that Marshall had to sign off on right away and apparently Marshall had already left. Now she had to drive to the house and deal with the cheerleader and her attitude.

She had been doing a good job staying away from Marshall. It was hard on both of them. At first she hadn't wanted to believe it was hard on him since it was his idea in the first place, but she could see it everyday since their talk.

Pulling up to Marshall's house she saw the U-Haul in the driveway, Abigail and some other guy. They both turned when they heard the minivan pull up.

Mary swore under her breath. She could tell by Abigail's stance that she wasn't happy.

"Did you come here to gloat?" Abigail snapped, before turning away. "Sorry that was uncalled for. What are you doing here, Mary?"

"Marshall left for the day and I need him to sign off on some paperwork. Otherwise, I wouldn't be disturbing you. It's just work," Mary added, for some stupid reason feeling the need to justify her presence.

"Marshall doesn't live here anymore."

Mary couldn't keep the shock off her face, but then her glare turned to the guy in the driveway.

"What happened? Did you cheat on Marshall, after everything he's done to make you happy?" Mary snapped.

"Just her best friend from Texas. No cheating going on. My name is Jeff."

"Yeah, whatever, Jeff," Mary replied, turning her attention back to Abigail. "Where's Marshall and what the hell is going on?"

Jeff's eyebrow went up at the defensive tone this Mary person had taken with Abigail.

"He didn't tell you?"

Mary picked up on the surprise in Abigail's voice.

"Abigail, do not play games with me. I want to know where Marshall is and what is happening. The stuff is coming out of the house and not going into it."

"I'm not playing, Mary. I thought he would've told you by now."

"Tell me what!"

Frustration was rolling off of Mary and Abigail figured it was best to just tell her. Marshall probably would have preferred to, but he wasn't here and the last thing she needed was to get Mary worked up.

"Marshall and I broke up two weeks ago. He doesn't live here anymore. I'm moving back to Texas."

"Why?"

"We couldn't make it work. Just leave it at that."

"Then where's Marshall. He would at least want to help you and say goodbye."

"I asked him not to come. I don't know where he's been living and I haven't seen Marshall since we broke up."

"I need to find Marshall. Good luck, Abigail. You know he loved you, right?"

"He loved someone more. Take care of him, Mary."

Mary nodded and rushed over to the minivan. She started dialing Marshall's number more frantically now. When it continued to go into voicemail she called Delia and put a trace on it.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Abigail and Jeff watched as the car squealed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

"I guess that answers my question," Jeff said, not thinking.

"What question?" Abigail asked, puzzled.

"She does love him."

"Yeah, she does. It will take her time to admit it. She's got a lot of defense mechanisms."

"Are you okay?"

Abigail straightened her shoulders and put a smile on her face. "I will be. It might take some time, but I will be."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Delia, tell me you have a location for him," Mary demanded into the phone.

"It's almost there. Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know," Mary said, although she knew why he didn't tell Delia and had a pretty good idea why he didn't come to her.

"Alright, he's at Two Fool's Tavern. Do you want me to meet you there?" Delia asked.

"I'll take it from here. Just call it a night."

"What about the paperwork?"

"I'll call Stan and tell him that he'll have it first thing in the morning. Can you stop by my house to pick it up tomorrow, if I call you?"

"Sure can. Mary, take care of Marshall."

"I will," Mary promised before hanging up and dialing Stan.

"McQueen."

"Stan, this is Mary. Can you wait for that paperwork until tomorrow morning?"

"Mary, I thought you said that it was already written and just needed Marshall's signature."

"That would be correct."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure Marshall is going to be able to sign it when I find him. If he's not then can I send it to you tomorrow morning?"

"What do you mean if you can find him?" Stan demanded.

Mary told Stan what she had found out.

"He didn't tell anyone?"

"No, he's been dealing with it for two weeks. Abigail is moving out and we tracked Marshall down."

"Two Fool's?" Stan asked, knowing Marshall.

"That would be the place. I'm going to take him to my house since I don't have a clue where he lives anymore. Brandi is watching Nora for me so I can keep an eye on Marshall. Before you say it, I promise I'll take care of him."

"I wasn't…."

"Oh please, everyone else has. I have to go."

"Tell Marshall he can call me if he needs to talk."

"Will do. Bye and thanks, Stan."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall left the office early and drove around before finally ending up at Two Fool's Tavern. He figured it seemed fitting seeing that Abby was moving out of the state. Deciding to wipe the reminder of what today was he ordered a bottle of Jameson Rarest Vintage Reserve Irish Whiskey to drown his sorrows.

Getting the bottle he found the booth in the back corner that was darker then the rest of the room. The darkness of the bar matched his mood for the day. He really was a fool he thought as he threw back his first shot of whiskey.

He ordered the Macho Nachos so that at the least he would have some food in his stomach so the alcohol didn't kick in right away. He thought it should be a long slow painful process just like his relationships with Abby and Mary. No matter how hard he tried he always ended up hurt and so did someone else. /\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary entered the tavern and began looking for Marshall. He would be towards the back in the darkest spot possible. Walking towards the back she spotted him throwing back a shot of something.

Sliding into the booth Mary took note of the half empty whiskey bottle and plate of nachos. He was going for the suffering route.

"So you're starting in on my ways of dealing with things or not dealing with things?" Mary asked.

Marshall's head shot up and she couldn't help but inhale sharply at the amount of pain she saw in his eyes.

"Mare, what are you doing here?" Marshall slurred the question out.

"Better question is what are you doing here?"

"Eating and drinking."

Mary forgot how honest Marshall could be while drinking.

"I can see that. Why are you drunk?"

"Not drunk or not drunk enough not really sure."

"Oh, you're drunk. Trust me I know one when I see one."

"Mad?" Marshall asked looking at her with a puppy that's been kicked one too many times expression.

Mary couldn't help but hurt for Marshall.

"Not mad. I'm worried about you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know?"

"I stopped by the house to get your signature on something and Abigail was moving out. You've been out of the house for two weeks. Where are you living and why didn't you tell me?"

"Lost the right to tell you. I pushed away my best and only friend and it still wasn't enough for Abigail. Neither of us was happy with the way things are."

"Marshall, I was hurt and angry when you pushed me away. I can't deny that, but you're still my only friend. You can come to me when you're hurting."

"Why?"

"I learned from a geeky friend of mine that it's what friends do for each other. We may not always see eye to eye, but we have each other's back. Why don't we go back to my place before you start getting sick?"

"No, Norah shouldn't see Uncle Marshall like this."

"Norah is asleep. Tomorrow is the weekend; you'll sleep it off by the time you get up. She won't know that you had a rough night. I promise. I can take you to your place tomorrow."

It was then that Mary turned the bottle.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much this bottle cost?" Mary said looking in shock at the label and the fact he bought it.

"A lot less than the wedding would have."

"Let's go, Marshall."

Marshall stood up and damn near fell over.

"Arm around me. We'll get your truck later too."

"No need. Took a cab."

Mary loaded Marshall into the car seat, belted him in and shut the door. Walking around to the other side, she couldn't help but wonder why Abigail left Marshall.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Brandi leaned against Mary's bedroom door frame and watched her sister guarding Marshall. He had been sick several times before falling asleep.

"Not that I don't like Marshall, but why is he here? I thought you were mad at him and no longer his friend."

"I can't stand to see him hurting. He's still my best friend. It took awhile for me to get why he did what he did, but it wasn't meant to be cruel. Marshall has always wanted marriage and children. Abigail fit into that role. I know he loved her or he wouldn't have asked me to let him go. She left him and he's bottled it up for two weeks. She's moving back to Texas. He needs someone and as angry and hurt as I was, I can't turn my back on him."

"You need to tell him, you know."

"Tell Marshall what?"

"That you love him."

"Brandi, I'm not in love with Marshall."

"Keep saying it enough and one day you might believe that. If he was so unhappy since the two of you stopped being friends maybe that should tell you how he feels about you. Just a thought," Brandi said, turning to leave.

Mary continued to run her fingers through Marshall's hair. It made her think about Kenny and how on earth she had thought he could take over Marshall's role in her life. She didn't have a clue where they were going to go from here, but they really did have to sit down and talk about everything. To much hadn't been said over the years.

Her thoughts were drawn away by her cell phone ringing. Quickly reaching over she hoped that it wasn't a witness in trouble. Leaving Marshall was not something she was ready to do.

"Shannon."

"Did you find him?"

Mary couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Dad. He's not in the best shape, but I have him with me."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"After everything that happened, Marshall didn't think he had the right to come to me. Geez Stan, I know things were rough, but I could never turn him away."

"Two weeks ago, I don't think you could've said that. Marshall feels things deeper than you and knowing him, he felt he betrayed you in order to keep Abigail."

"In some ways he did, Stan. He promised he wouldn't leave me."

"Yet, he asked permission to let you go in order for a chance at a life he thought would make him happy. You let him go so he could be happy. The problem is that it didn't work out the way anyone thought it would. Don't give up on him, Mary. He's going to need you, just like you need him."

"Going through empty nest syndrome are we?" Mary teased, not wanting to admit that Stan was right.

"As long as my kids are together, I'm okay. Besides, you never know when a spot check is required. You haven't seen the last of me inspector."

"Good, because I think your surrogate son is going to need you. I'm not sure I can fix everything on my own."

"My door or phone is always available to both of you."

"Thanks, Stan. We'll get that paperwork to you in the morning."

"Whenever Marshall is up for it. I'm not worried about the Albuquerque office. It's in good hands."

"Yeah, it is," Mary replied, affectionately looking down at Marshall.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall woke the next morning to a dry cotton ball mouth and when he finally forced his eyes open, he realized he wasn't at the office. He was about to try and move off the bed he was lying on quickly when he felt a hand restrain him.

"Bad idea, Doofus. You jump up, your next stop will be the bathroom and I think you've worshipped the porcelain bowl enough last night."

"Mare?" Marshall asked confused.

"Someone else call you Doofus? Water and aspirin or sports drink?"

"Sports drink. I probably did enough damage to my liver last night."

"Your wallet to."

"What?"

"You bought a two hundred and fifty dollar bottle of Irish Whiskey."

"Oh crap," Marshall said, closing his eyes again. "How did I end up here?"

"What do you remember?" Mary asked, before walking out to get the sports drink.

"Not much," Marshall replied after Mary reentered the room. She was happy to see that he was at least sitting up with his back against the headboard.

Opening the drink she handed him the bottle.

"Thanks. How did I end up here? Not that I'm not grateful just a little confused."

"I went to your house looking for you to sign some paperwork. Ran into Abigail and started to search for you. Delia tracked you to Two Fool's and since I didn't know where you were now living, I brought you here."

"You know."

Mary nodded. "What I don't know is why you didn't tell me. I know what you said in your drunken state last night, but I'd like to hear you tell me the answer when you're sober."

Marshall felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment and shame.

"I asked you to let me go and I couldn't come running back because things went wrong. It wouldn't be fair to you," Marshall replied, unable to look Mary in the face.

"You did what you felt you had to in order to make you relationship work with Abigail. I'll admit it hurt when you first said it and it took some time for me to understand what you were trying to do. Doesn't necessarily mean I liked it, but I do get it. It was like me telling Raph about the job. I wanted to make it work and thought it would help. I hurt you by betraying that confidence. We've both made mistakes over the years. Welcome to being human. What happened with the cheerleader? Right now I don't like her."

"She's not the only one to blame. I have an equal if not greater part in this. I wasn't happy without my best friend in my life and it put a strain on Abby and my relationship. Eventually she realized that she was still in second place and wouldn't make it to first. Abigail was right. I asked you to let me go, but I wasn't able to let you go. We both began to resent it and each other."

Mary moved over and tilted Marshall's chin up and surprised him when she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too. Kenny was a pretty piss poor substitute."

"Things not going so well?"

"Things are over. He said things that reminded me of you and I think I clung onto that because I missed you."

"Apparently, we don't do so well apart," Marshall replied.

"Apparently not, but we do need to sit down and have a real conversation about what was said and what wasn't said on the balcony. We both know that we held back from each other. Right now though you need food and a shower and I need to check on Norah. Towels are in the bathroom. You didn't have your truck so the go bag isn't here. I can drive you to your place so that you can change."

Marshall diverted his eyes. How was he supposed to explain that he was living at the office? He couldn't bring himself to stay somewhere else. It was admitting he failed. He hadn't been ready to do that and now it seemed silly.

Mary knew something was wrong by the look on Marshall's face.

"Where are you staying?"

"The office," Marshall replied softly.

"Why?" Mary asked confused.

"It's stupid and silly."

"Please, consider my family. Just tell me. I'm sure you can't top any of my family's stories."

Marshall couldn't help but smirk at that and explained.

"You didn't fail, Marshall. It didn't work out. It happens to everyone. Take your shower and I'll bring you to the office. You can sign the paperwork and I'll send it to Stan while you gather your things. We'll start looking for a place for you to stay and in the meantime you can use the guest room."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really think I should get a hotel for a little while. I need to think things through and talk to my parents. They still don't know. Can you wait a little while before we have our talk?"

"Sure, get your head together and when you're ready we'll talk. I have to call Delia and tell her she doesn't need to stop by for the paperwork."

"Thanks again, Mare."

"That's what friends are for, Marshall."

Marshall watched Mary leave and realized just how much those words meant to him. If they ended up as nothing more than friends he could live with it, but he knew he needed her in his life.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two more weeks had passed and Marshall was starting to feel at peace with himself. He had called Abigail a few days ago for the second time to let her know that the house was sold and that he'd be sending her part of the money as soon as it cleared.

They had actually been able to talk and while still a ways to go before being anything resembling friends, the anger wasn't there. She sounded happier than she had in a long time. They both finally admitted that this was for the best. It helped to know that. A part of him would always love her, but she was right it wasn't enough.

That brought him to the next phase of getting his life in order. It was time that he and Mary had their talk. Whatever the outcome it was long overdue.

"Mary," Marshall called out as he saw her pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You bellowed, Chief?" Mary said, smirking. She still enjoyed teasing him, but tried not to do it in a way that wouldn't undermine his authority with everyone else. Delia was used to them so when it was just the three of them she let loose. Marshall took it in stride of course.

"Can you close the door?" Marshall asked.

"What's wrong?" Mary knew that Marshall didn't tell them to close the door for nothing.

"Nothing is wrong. You know that discussion that we needed to have?"

"Yeah, I just don't think work is the best place to have it."

"Neither do I, but I would like to talk to you after work you have time."

"Mark is taking Norah to his apartment this weekend. How about we get together Saturday?"

"Your house or mine?"

"Yours, I still haven't seen it yet and who knows someday I might want to decorate it for you."

"There will be no toilet papering or whatever devious plot you have in your head to my house."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Marshall handed her a piece of paper.

"That's the address. I can order pizza for lunch or supper. Whatever you prefer."

"Lunch, we have a lot to talk about."

"See you Saturday."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall paced nervously waiting for Mary to come. Today he was putting it all on the line and it scared him. He had already talked to Stan about his feeling for Mary, what would happen if Mary felt the same and what they could do job wise. It would have been one thing if they were partners, but with him being the boss it changed things immensely. Stan had promised Marshall that he would figure something out that would work for both of them. It did mean one would have to leave WITSEC.

He knew he had jumped the gun in asking, but he just needed to have everything lined up in case she might actually feel the same. If not then he would work on figuring out how to stay friends and maintain a healthy relationship with someone else. The one thing he was sure of was that he didn't want to put anyone through what Abigail and he had gone through. It was too painful.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car door slamming.

"Nice digs, Doofus," Mary said, entering the house. She hoped it sounded casual because she was nervous about what they had to say to each other. The truth was a hard thing to not only admit especially for her, but it was a necessary evil. For better or worse it was time.

They ate first and then moved into the living room.

"So how do you want to start this?" Mary asked.

"I was thinking I would go first if that was alright with you. I started this months ago and feel like it should be done appropriately this time."

Mary nodded, feeling herself become slightly nauseous. She was scared they were going to have an elongated we can't be friends anymore conversation.

"Mare, I wasn't completely honest with you on the balcony that day. I should've been, but I was scared when I saw your face when I told you that I loved you. I lied when I said that I didn't love you that way. I don't really know when it happened, but somewhere over the years it did. I tried telling you on several occasions and I don't know if you understood what I was saying, in denial, not feeling the same or scared. The reason I asked you to set me free after that was because I figured you didn't feel the same. I want a family and children and Abigail could've given me that if I was able to put space between us. I thought if you let me go then I would be able to let you go. I meant it when you call, I always come and that was where Abigail lost all understanding. She was patient, more so than I deserved, but we both realized it we weren't working.

After we had our talk on the balcony we talked to the priest, went to the church and started all the arrangements. When Abigail asked who I wanted to stand up as my best man the first person that came to mind was you. I knew I couldn't say it and I told her one of my brothers. She saw the hesitation and knew what I was thinking. We had a huge fight about it and I tried to create more space between us. I wanted to talk to someone about what was going on, but the only person I could talk to was you. If I did that it would've led to another fight. The resentment for me started when she could talk to her best friends and I couldn't without causing an argument. I get her point and I don't blame Abigail for that. She was right in that aspect. If I had loved her the way I was supposed to then I wouldn't have kept putting you first.

You and Abigail paid the price for my refusal to admit what I felt. Needless to say you know how things turned out for me and Abigail.

I still have strong feelings for you Mare. Actually I love you, but I'm not ready just yet to start a serious relationship as I still need to finish coming to terms with what happened with Abigail. If you're interested and willing to wait I would be thrilled and if not I would understand. I just don't want to keep pretending that these feelings aren't there. If you don't feel the same then it's okay, but I need to know in order to figure out how to move forward from here and be able to have a relationship with someone while still being your friend. I couldn't find that balance with Abigail, but I need to find it before moving forward."

Marshall had finally stopped pacing back and forth and looked at Mary. He didn't know what to expect.

Mary was impressed by his confession and thinking through what he said.

"You went to Abigail after I ran away with Faber to Mexico."

Marshall nodded.

"I questioned what you were saying at the engagement party, but thought I was reading too much into it. I saw the look of devastation on your face and tried to convince myself that it was because you thought we wouldn't spend time together. With Faber I put together what you were trying to tell me, but I wasn't ready to hear it. It scared me more than anything else.

The night Norah was conceived, I slept with Mark because I saw how close you and Abigail were becoming and I felt like I was the only one who didn't have anyone. It was a mistake with the best thing that has happened to me. Oddly enough, I find that I like being her Mom and that I'm not as bad at it as I thought I'd be. Kenny was a reaction to your becoming engaged to Abigail. I knew he was a player and I slipped into old habits to not feel alone. I knew if you married Abigail things would change, but I didn't realize how much.

I was shocked when you said you loved me on the balcony. I couldn't believe after everything that I've put you through and done to you that you could still feel that way about me. You continued with I need you to let me go before I could answer you. It hurt more than anything to hear those words from you. I just lost my father and now I lost my only friend.

I know that I have strong feelings for you also. I think I love you, but I've never really known what real love is. I have to be sure because I can't hurt us any more than we've both been hurt. I also have to think about Norah. She likes you a lot and I don't want her to lose that if we can't make it work. I know there are no guarantees in life and that we can't promise this would work out.

I need you in my life if only as my friend. I want to give us a try, but we both need to take it slowly. We also have to think about work because this affects that too."

"I talked to Stan about that," Marshall replied.

"What did he say?" Mary asked curiously.

"One of us would have to leave WITSEC but that he'd find a way to keep us in the same location."

"So what do we do now?"

"Take things slow and see if things progress from there. Let's just start with being friends again and see what path it leads us down. In the meantime, when is the last time you were at the theater?"

Mary smiled. "Aren't we still banned from it?"

"Nope I think we passed the time frame. You really should've put your feet off the chair instead of starting a food fight."

"Well there's no fun in that."

"I'll drive if you promise to try and behave," Marshall replied with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that you'll enjoy it when I don't," Mary teased back, grabbing her coat.

Marshall smiled and held the door open for her. They may not know where the road would take them, but at least they would travel it together at the very least as friends.


End file.
